


Crushed

by TonyAntoinette, wait_is_that_a_ship



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Dad!Tony, I'm sorry about the ending ok, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, So very sorry, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is totally Peter's father figure, it's late don't kill us about it, literally all over the place, this is questionable writing, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyAntoinette/pseuds/TonyAntoinette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_is_that_a_ship/pseuds/wait_is_that_a_ship
Summary: After Peter turns off the Baby Monitor Protocol, Karen gets concerned for him on a mission. Enter Tony Stark.(A very short oneshot from a Tumblr Prompt)





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony finds Peter extremely hurt after he turned off his baby monitor protocol and then went to find a bad guy.

“Preliminary scans show a high amount of explosives wired into the building, Peter,” Karen warned as Peter ran towards a building that had been captured by the Green Goblin. The villain had been annoying Peter for a while, but this was the icing on the proverbial cake. In all of their other encounters, Peter had managed to foil the evil plans with only minor cuts and bruises to show for it.

Peter swung through a window into the building, and landed in front of the Green Goblin

“Fight me,” he spat at his feet.

The villain gave a creepy grin, “It would be my pleasure.”

Peter fired a web at the man, pushing him back a few steps and almost tripping him over. The villain recovered before Peter could even move in to get a hit.

“Karen, switch to Tazer Webs please.”

The next web missed, and Green Goblin dove towards him. In that one second of distraction, Peter’s adversary managed to get in a few more hits, beating Peter to the ground. A vicious kick to the abdomen sent Peter keeling over into the dirt. Green Goblin gave a depraved grin, and continued to grind Peter into the dirt. With a last jab, he turned, and left, leaving Peter to lie alone in the dirt.

The explosives that had been rigged to blow beeped as the villain pressed the detonator, already a mile from the site. There was an ear-splitting boom, a crack as the foundations of the building splintered like twigs, and a rumble as the building collapsed in a heap.

The sudden silence was deafening. It made Peter’s ears ring and his head throb, until all he could hear was nothingness.

 

* * *

 

“Mr Stark, I’m concerned about Peter. He went off to fight the supposed ‘Green Goblin’ and is severely injured.” Karen informed Tony Stark, who was sitting in his workshop.

Tony sat up instantly, alarmed. “Why didn’t the Baby Monitor take over? Wait, shit, he disabled it, didn’t it.”

“Yes, Mr Stark.”

 

* * *

 

Peter was lying on the ground, half covered in rubble and soaked in blood. “Karen, please,” his voice stuttered as the wound in his side leaked more and more blood. “Please, call Mr,” the sentence never finished as the small sounds Peter made finally came to a stop. 

“Peter! What the fuck, kid.” Tony’s voice sounded through the coms with no answer. “Kid?” 

 

Have you ever seen Queens at night? Tonight was bad. The cold seeping into everyone’s clothes, the city lights glaring into the sky over the parking lot. 

Karen was panicking, Peter’s body heat rapidly falling. Peter was dying. 

And no one was coming, he was going to die, and he was going to die alone. The AI practically screamed into the sky, begging someone to come.

 

Thank God for Tony Stark. 

 

It took too long, but they found him. And it took longer to get to the hospital, but he got there. He’d been found, passed out, in a pool of his own blood, bruises having quickly formed on his pale skin, and a raging fever that had reduced the kid to cold sweats. 

 

But they found him.

 

It took two days for him to properly wake up, a screamed belittling from May, and flocks of doctors and antibiotics, but the kid woke up. And when he did, that kid looked over at May and Tony slumped in chairs, surrounded by coffee cups, and takeout, and uttered two small words. “I’m sorry.” It woke the two immediately, resulting in a few disgruntled sounds, and lectures. You know, as parents do. 

“That’s why it was in place kid!”

“Never ever do that again Peter!”

But he was safe, and right now, that’s all that mattered.

Peter was okay, and will never be hurt again.

 

* * *

 

_ Two years, four months, and seventeen days later. _

 

“Mr Stark? I don’t feel so good.”


End file.
